Travelin' Soldier
by I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me
Summary: "I cried, Never gonna hold the hand of another guy, Too young for him they told her, Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier, Our love will never end, Waitin' for the soldier to come back again, Never more to be alone when the letter said, A soldier's coming home" - Dixie Chicks


Just a oneshot, um... yeah another sad one, i don't really write happy things just kinda noticed that now, sorry for any mistakes and i don't take credit for anything in this story but the plot, okay? so enjoy and review maybe?

* * *

Travelin' Soldier.

_I cried__  
__Never gonna hold the hand of another guy__  
__Too young for him they told her__  
__Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier__  
__Our love will never end__  
__Waitin' for the soldier to come back again__  
__Never more to be alone when the letter said__  
__A soldier's coming home_

-Dixie chicks

She hasn't gotten a letter back from him in nearly 4 weeks, he must be farther than last time, she thought. She was in love with a soldier and not knowing if he was alive or not was the worse part of it all but every time she got a letter she knew he was and didn't need to worry as much.

The last letter she read he talked about how he save a group of four or five little kids no older than three or four, he wrote about how scared they were but by the time they found nice families for them, they weren't as scared anyone. She had thought about what it would be like to have a family and once she met him, she knew he'd be the man that she would marry and have beautiful children together.

He must miss her eyes because that's all he could go on and on about and how he only had two more months and he would be home for a while and they could start planning their wedding, it would always make her smile when she'd look down to her left hand and see not only her promise ring but her engagement ring too

It was late October last year when he purposed to her, it has just like him for the way he purposed, Halloween night as they sat outside on the pouch of their little house giving out kit Kat chocolate bar for the trick or treaters, at the very bottom of the bowl were the words, she stood up giving the little girl dressed up as a black cat the last one , she couldn't have been more than five, they cleaned up after and went in , he waited until she noticed, once the door was shut and they were in the light of the entrance hallway, she saw then those four words. Will you marry me? She turned around to see him already on his knee with the velvet box open and a silver band ring with a single diamond on it sat in, she never said yes so quickly to anything in her life.

She read each letter in the same booth they met at almost 8 years back; she was 16 working her butt off trying to save up enough money for college, and he had just turned 18 just two days earlier, he was in his army uniform and was to be on the bus to leave in six hours, she was in her little miss steaks uniform and was wearing a red ribbon in her hair an was off of work in a half hour. She gave him refill and refill of rootbeer until she was off, the first time he flashed her that crooked smile of his, she instantly got butterflies in her stomach. She loves that smile of his so much. And she always has that ribbon she wore in her hair that day with her when she reads each new letter.

Her mother was never fond of her loving a soldier boy, and she can't understand why, he's fighting for them. To keep them safe back in Canada at home. Every second he is risking his life every breath, step and blink he takes. Her mother would tell her she's too young for him, that she doesn't know what love is and that she should just stop, but her mother was just being stubborn because she didn't want to marry one of the nice boys for their church group. While her father was the complete opposite of her mother. He respected him, treated him like a son, he just wanted his little girl happy and he knew that, that boy did make her happy so he was quick to give a blessing to the boy when he asked the permission to marry his daughter.

The last letter she sent him she wrote about the first time they met and the first time they kissed, and made love. The letter was full of firsts, because she was trying to get to something, she found out she was pregnant a month after he left and she was trying to keep it secret so that when he came home after being away for a while he'd have something to be happy about but she couldn't anymore because not know how long he was gonna live and a chance at him passing away and not knowing about his son would kill her. She wrote and wrote about everything in the past 5 months so he would know she sent him pictures and a the test to even show him she wasn't kidding, maybe that was why he was taking to long to write back because he didn't know what to say.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on! Yes!" Adam cheered as the lefts scored on the net, he was a big hockey fan, he always kept Eli up to date on all things hockey and sports and video games, Eli would always mention in some way in his letters. Clare laughed at him a little as she ate her nachos sitting beside him, they were at the game, Adam had to beg and beg Clare to go to this game with him, but honestly she only came for the food, the really unhealthy food that she shouldn't even be eating being almost 6 month's pregnant.

"How do you even find this entertaining?" Clare asked.

"The same way you find baby making entertaining." He stated Clare gave him a weird look, then he nodded "okay, I admit that wasn't the best example I've even came up with."

"Ya think?" Clare said with a giggled finishing off her the nachos and putting the empty container near her feet. Half time came and the players went to the change rooms for a break before the next half started.

"Now we'd like to use this time to share an important topic with you." The announcer said over the huge screen, do they always give people important information during half time? Clare thought. "This morning a Canadian airplane holding 52 of our Canadian troops was bombed none of our brave soldiers survived."

Adam had no emotion on his face, he knew what was happening today that why he had to drag her here with him. Eli was coming home early he was on that plane. While Clare let out the breath she was holding her Eli wasn't coming home for another 2 months so he was still there over seas not in the safest place but alive and breathing. She didn't notice the way Adam reacted to this news.

"We would ask you all to remove your hat and stand during the O Canada and our father." The man continues, Clare stood with the help of Adams arm, she couldn't believe some people were disrespectful enough to not do any of what the man just asked, but that was only a few people.

_O Canada! Our home and native land__  
__True patriot love in all thy sons command.__  
__With glowing hearts we see thee rise__  
__The true north, strong and free__  
__From far and wide, O Canada__  
__We stand on guard for thee.__  
__God keep our land glorious and free__  
__O Canada! We stand on guard for thee__  
__O Canada! We stand on guard for thee._

_Our Father, who art in heaven,_

_Hallowed be thy name;_

_Thy kingdom come;_

_Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven._

_Give us this day our daily bread;_

_And forgive us our trespasses_

_As we forgive those who trespass against us;_

_And lead us not into temptation,_

_But deliver us from evil._

_For the kingdom, the power, and the glory are yours_

_Now and forever._

_Amen._

"Folks would you bow your heads for the list of local Vietnam dead" Clare felt as if her heart stopped but she knew it really didn't, local…she thought. Local, please no… the man started reading off the names off one by one saying their age and something about them in alphabetical order, she broke down when she heard his name, the name of the person that wasn't even suppose to be home for another 2 months.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, 26. He was going to be a father to a little boy."

* * *

"Dear Clare,

I'm really gonna be a dad? You're not like April fools-ing me or something? I honestly can't believe it, wow. And a little boy? I hope he has your eyes. I showed all the guys, they can't believe you're pregnant either. Do I a favor? I don't know when I'll be coming home but if I'm not back before he's born, just don't name him like bob or something like that, something like Skyler something along those lines. Just make sure he knows how much I love him alright? I look at the photos every night before I fall asleep,

Daylan says hi by the way and that I shouldn't look at those photos because they'll only want to make me want to come home sooner, you know he doesn't shut up right; like he talks more than breaths, I need to install a like mute button. Or duck tape his mouth shut when I'm trying to sleep. You mentioned the day we met in your last letter. That was the best day of my life because I met you, I remember you had pigtails in you hair and you looked so cute in your cowgirl uniform.

Oh yeah our first date, that when we bought coco, give her lots of extra dog treats for me. And when I get back we can even go back to the same store and get a cat you've wanted to call marshmallow since like forever. It's the same here just drills and getting up way earlier then I want to and saving the day like the super hero I am, just kidding. Not a super hero just a guy fight for the people he loves, did I mention yet about how those little kids drew me pictures and tried to write me a letter? For helping them weeks ago.

You know I love you more than anything else in the world right? So do go a day thinking different, I love you more than Adam loves to bore me about sports in his letters, I love you more than Romeo loved Juliet. I love you more and more each day.

I love you forever and always,

Eli."

Clare read in the booth to their now five-year old. He always asks her to read it, before bed, during dinner, in the morning right before school. Skyler looks so much like Eli; he's even got the crooked smile down. He sipped on his chocolate milk as Clare folded up the piece of paper.

"Will you read me Romeo and Juliet when we get home, mommy?" He asked.

"Sure, baby." She smiled.

It's been almost 6 years since Eli has been dead, ever day Clare misses him, she wished that he had of met his son, got to see him grow up, and that they could have gotten married and have three more kids, Adam later told her that Eli was coming home early to surprise her so they could get married and he'd be able to see his son born but then the plane was bombed and everything changed. Clare hasn't dated since Eli either and she doesn't think she ever will, Eli was the one, not the next one that would have come along, their love will never end.

* * *

I told you it was sad, unless you didn't find it sad at all...uh review!

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

XoXo


End file.
